


My dearest (boy)friend

by EveningEve



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Bromance to Romance, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Homoromantic, Homosexuality, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Male Protagonist, No Sex, No Smut, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Male Character, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningEve/pseuds/EveningEve
Summary: "How does it feel having to keep a secret or two? Mainly because you don't want to fuck up, lose someone you hold very dear to you. The possible reaction is the most terrifying thing. One wrong word and it can all be over before you know it. Some things may even mess up a life long friendship. And that was the last thing he wanted."Confessing is a little harder than one might think at first.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	My dearest (boy)friend

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this will be a first. I cannot say I ever tried so this will be new territory to try. I'm kind of excited yet also a little nervous. That just means I gotta try my best, don't I? Well, here we go! I hope you will enjoy this small story!
> 
> Not all characters used in this story are made by me. This applies to the following character appearing:   
> Kai  
> All credit for creating him goes to his rightful owner! I only have the permission to use him!

_ How does it feel having to keep a secret or two? Mainly because you don't want to fuck up, lose someone you hold very dear to you. The possible reaction is the most terrifying thing. One wrong word and it can all be over before you know it. Some things may even mess up a life long friendship. And that was the last thing he wanted. He didn't want to lose his friend over this. His parents say he is overthinking this. 'Friends don't judge, no matter what you tell them.' At least that was the gist of what they would always tell him, the conversation would go on longer than that. They had a point but he was afraid regardless. How would his friend even react to what he had to say? _

* * *

_ Kai himself usually looked like a young man. His body was more on the slim side yet there was some muscle beneath his clothing, not a stick with a head and two legs. He had white, shoulder long hair and purple eyes alongside his slightly pale skin, yet only one with a close eye would recognize its pale hint. Just recently he had hit young adulthood. Well, as said before, this is what he looked like to others, a form to fit in with mankind.He himself was not a human, far from that. His actual form would consist of a slightly bigger, white bug-like creature, standing on two, black legs. Its mouth was barely visible and his head had two, big horns on top of that, a form he could not necessarily show in public. After all, humans are not used to seeing what he called a Caladosian. They were not uncommon amongst humans per se but out of fear to become outcasts most decided to stay hidden inside a human body.  _

_ Kai himself did not know who was the first Caladosian who found the way yet records dating back to the medieval times if not earlier. One of his people say that one of their kind had created a potion first which turns the one drinking it into a human. They shared it amongst the people and soon enough all looked like humans. It was only a matter of time until the potion kicked in and it became a natural part of a Caladosian to have a human form alongside a bug like form.  _

_ Did it make any sense? If Kai would be honest he would agree that it didn't, it sounded bizarre, hard to believe, yet it was the best explanation the young man has at this point in time. He accepted it by now and just started to live with this fact. He was who and what he was after all. However, that didn't mean he could just run around and switch between forms as he liked. If he wants to at least not be suspicious he has to keep himself under control in public.  _

* * *

_ Once when still little he wanted to show this other form off to others and thus switched yet it ended up with the fellow kids being scared of him and avoiding him since that day, forcing him to play alone. He learnt it the hard way, much to his dismay and for a while he thought he would be alone all of his life. After all, rumors started to spread amongst the younger ones and most started to run away the moment they had spotted him. It was unpleasant. No, it was even worse than that. At the time he had regrets about it, being a fool like this and showing off his other body. What he once held with a certain pride because it made him stand out from others was something he became ashamed of more than anything. He overheard it, others were either disgusted by it or simply terrified. 'Bug Boy' is what they would tend to call him from that day onward, some of the worst days of his childhood. And how he felt about his body didn't necessarily change, at least when it came to one person. Maybe if it didn't happen they would have never met to begin with. Kai remembers it as if it was yesterday. _

* * *

_ In his small child form he had set foot onto the playground, sitting inside the sandbox and staring at the small hill he had made out of the sand in a matter of minutes. He just sat there, not much in mind, trying to enjoy the solitude. He was trying to get used to it yet no luck whatsoever. He had no choice, no one would want to play with him after all. Everyone knew, they all knew. He was different, he wasn't human. Of course he wouldn't-  _

_ "Hah, there you are!" The white haired boy suddenly heard a voice behind him. If he had to judge it was someone around his age. The tone was rather upbeat, a tone which he had not heard in a while. It made him lift his head up in surprise, leaning a bit backwards as his eyes widened.  _

_ Behind the young child stood a boy around his age, greeting him with a bright grin. He seemed like around the same height as Kai when standing, maybe they were even around the same age. His black, long hair was more of a mess and his clothes were at least a little bit covered in dirt. It was impossible not to notice.  _

_ The raven haired boy soon opened his eyes, looking at the other kid with his brown pupils yet his grin never disappeared. "Found you~" he would then add with a quick chuckle.  _

_ "Found me?" The young Kai repeated slowly, not sure what to think. It confused him, it just happened. This boy was suddenly just standing there, grinning as brightly as he could.  _

_ Before he had any chance to ask anything the other kid sat down right next to him, continuing immediately: "I'm Katsu! What's your name?" _

_ "My name?" _

_ "Yes, yes! You have one too, right?" _

_ "Y… Yeah, bu-" _

_ "Tell me, tell me! Please!?" _

_ "Bu-" _

_ "Pretty please~?" _

_ "Ah… Uhm… K… Kai."  _

_ "Oh, I see! It's nice to meet you Kai! Say, are you busy!?"  _

_ "I- N… No? I think…" _

_ "Really? I'm glad to hear! Want to play something together?" _

* * *

_ It was how it all had started for the both of them. Kai gave in rather quickly, seeing that Katsu was insisting despite having asked him. He didn't know why at the time and truth to be told he still had no clue why Katsu had approached him at the time and kept doing so. He didn't run away like the others, far from it. He kept Kai company ever since then and it was just the two of them. They would hang around another and play various games together. Although to be fair it was mostly Katsu at first who ran over to Kai and asked to play with him as the small boy himself was a little confused at first. He had to get used to it. He barely even got a word out at first yet the other kid was stubborn enough to pull through and hang around him. Step by step Kai himself got used to Katsu nearby him and started to open up and talk more. Over time they became inseparable, literally gluing to one another sometimes. It is nice to think about. Just the two of them, just him and Katsu. Who knows what would be if this incident didn't happen. Maybe they would have never met to begin with.  _

* * *

_ It was a surprise that over the years Katsu had never changed at core. He was always an upbeat, cheerful guy, even smiling and laughing during dark or hard times. When the mood turns all gloomy he was usually the one who managed to brighten things up by just being around. At least Kai would describe his best friend like this. A bundle of joy and positivity, someone worth protecting and sticking around with.  _ _   
_ _ Although, it was not rare that his friend took some time to catch onto various things. He was more on the naive side. When a girl tries to flirt with the raven haired male he would usually brush it off as a friendly gesture or conversation. It doesn’t help that he is barely questioning their intentions, trusting them right off the bat. He would even take some time to catch onto dirty jokes or remarks by them yet when he realizes he may end up blushing in embarrassment. Of course it was a little bit of a pain, even Kai could not deny that with his slowpoke of a friend, yet the reactions were pretty cute. Jumping up and squealing a little embarrassed while turning all red, followed by head shaking and a few deep breaths. It was more than obvious that Katsu was an oblivious one and he still is. It was not just limited to flirting either, no way it was.  _ _   
_ _ Another example would be something during their childhood. The group of kids seeing Kai’s bug like body tried to convince Katsu to stay away from him yet instead of listening to them he always held onto the white haired boy, shooing them off with a pouty face. “Stop being mean! Kai isn’t a bug! He’s a great and my favorite person in the world!” He would always reply, then dragging his friend off, away from the ones he would refer to as meanies’. Then again, was it really Katsu being oblivious? Probably not, he was most likely not believing the other kids, even if they were telling the truth. Now that Kai thought closer about it, outside of being eye witnesses they had no proof to begin with. They may as well just make things up. Either way, Katsu was stubborn enough to ot believe a single word and stick around his friend, no matter what happened. It is as if he was never judging Kai, not even once. If the two were to argue the cheerful one of the two was always ready to forgive or quick to apologize. He couldn’t ask for a better friend. _

* * *

_ Although, even with that in mind, knowing fully well that Katsu would probably never judge, Kai was still afraid to tell him something, something very important. Two very important things. One was of course that he wasn’t human, far from that. He had kept shut about it for long enough, Katsu should at least know the truth. But even then, who would guarantee that his childhood friend wouldn’t end up being disgusted or terrified, to the point even he would cut ties? It was unlikely, at least Kai would think so, yet the fear was always there. Whenever he was trying to bring it up he couldn’t. Although he knew that he had to tell Katsu at some point. It wasn’t fair to keep this a secret.  _ _   
_ _ It wasn’t all however. There was something else he meant to say for the past few years, ever since he figured out what lies behind a few words. ‘Romance’, ‘Love’, ‘Girlfriend’ ‘Boyfriend’, all of that. He himself was never too interested in it. A man and a woman, falling in love, becoming lovers and living happily ever after. At first he found it weird that he couldn’t relate to the thought. Every other guy around him would at least try dating a girl yet Kai would avoid it at all costs. The thought never occurred to him. All he ever thought of was staying with Katsu for as long as their lives would allow it. He didn’t want someone else to get involved nor wanted to keep himself busy with a girl. In the beginning Kai just brushed it off as him not caring for things like romance and taking his bro over anyone else.  _ _   
_ _ That is until the days where Katsu tried to date a girl himself for a while. It was an odd time for Kai, as short lived as it was. Suddenly he started to feel something. Whenever he thought of his friend even being near a girl and doing who knows what it made him tremble, not just in fear but also slight anger. He was angry at her, jealous of her. He started to wish to be in the position of said girl and would try to, first not realizing his behavior. And when hearing that Katsu had broken up with her as it didn’t feel right for him Kai was actually relieved to hear that. Yet when he finally noticed it hit him hard.  _ _   
_ _ He came to a realization, something he did not expect at first. He even asked himself a few times if it could be possible. Could he really feel this way? Could he really be in love with Katsu? Was that even possible!?  _ _   
_ _ It confused the young boy at the time, he had no idea what to think or say, let alone how to face his own childhood friend properly. Though the more the thought about it the more he came to terms with it. At first he may have slightly refused but soon enough he started to accept it. There was no other way. He had fallen in love with him, with his one and only friend. When? He didn’t know when but it didn’t matter. All he wished for was staying with him and him alone. Though even saying that wasn’t easy. Whenever he would try he just couldn’t say it. His voice would suddenly get stuck, mumbling utter nonsense or just keep shut, resulting in him turning away. “I’m sorry, I forgot.” he would always make up. Either that or he would say: “Nevermind.” Fact was that he couldn’t say it, no matter how hard he tried. He just can’t be honest about it. All because he is afraid of what Katsu will say, think, how he will react to it.  _ _   
_ __ Why does confessing anything have to be so goddamn hard!?


End file.
